Mistakes
by Lucafier
Summary: Natsu has been doing some late night things behind Eza's back she was determined to find out what it is and bring justice to Natsu for his actions. Naza NEW CHAPTER UPDATE CHAPTER FOUR IS HERE!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys started on a new project hope you guys like it**

* * *

Erza was pissed

correction SHE WAS BEYOND PISSED

It was 2 weeks before their anniversary of when they started dating and she hadn't seen much Natsu in 2 months. At first it was a week, she was fine, 2 weeks, a little worried, 3 she was concerned and asked him about. he said, and she quote " don't worry about it" 3 damn weeks and all she gets is don't worry about. Yeah that was more than enough to get her pissed.

She asked her friends about and this was how it went

* * *

It was lunch time and Erza was walking to her usual friend group consisting of Mira, lucy, Levy, and Juvia

"Hey do you guys know what's up with Natsu?" asked Erza

" Huh what do you mean?" said Lucy

" I mean I rarely see him beside school and when I rush to look for him he already left" said Erza

"Oh I see now He must of got bored of you and moved on to someone else and decided not to hurt your feelings" said Mira

"Do you really think so?" said a depressed Erza

"Oi I was just joking around don't need to get all emotional here" said Mira as she tried to light erzas mood again

"Well maybe he's working?" said Lucy

A pause

.

.

.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" as all the girls laughed at the comment

"Natsu wouldn't work even if they gave him an all you can eat buffet and offer him a Mansion without paying"

" He wouldn't work even if he could see his dad for a minute"

'If you asked him about work he would be like "Huh does it come with spicy Chicken?"

After a long while of joking about Natsu and work

"Have you tried asking him?' said Levy

" Yeah but I keep getting Don't worry about and a smile from him." said erza

" have you tried luring him?' asked Lucy

" an all you can eat buffet and spicy chicken couldn't even persuade him"

" Damn this is tougher than I thought that usually does the trick"

"well I think your worrying too much Im mean Natsu wouldn't do anything that would hurt you behind your back would he?' said Levy

" yeah you've been dating for like 2 years you should trust him' said Mira

* * *

'yeah trust him they said that was well over a month ago" said erza very quietly and irritated " I need help from a professional when it came to men"

"Yes I need a plan to make him come crawling back to me and would never want to leave my side ever again, and then I would be the dominate one over him and then.."

"Hey erza you gonna tell me what you want? You've been standing there hunched over and rubbing your hands and smiling and laughing creepily for the past ten minutes.

"oh sorry I just got carried away with something" said erza with a I-don't -know-anything-face

" well what do you need?"

"well cana I need your help with a boy problem of mine." said erza

"Huh that's it? just straddle him, bring him to your bed and say" I..." but cana was cut from finishing her sentence

" No No no no no no NO, that's not what Im talking about" said erza with a blush on her cheeks though she has thought about it before.

" I have a different problem ..." and proceed to tell cana about her problem.

" Oh I see your problem you natsu to notice your needs and then you want him to take yo..."

"NO CANA there will be none of that happening!" yelled erza with a blush rivaling her hair

" okay I know so here's what you got to do..."

After a few minutes

"Okay thanks cana I'll be sure to follow your advise!"

* * *

Some people just want to see the world burn cana wants to see the world drunk and after the confersation with erza that's just what she wanted to do right now because being sober was being sadder

* * *

 **read and review and eat chicken fried rice**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chap 2 you know what to do r+r**

* * *

Date: July 7 788x

Location: Magnolia, Fiore

Plan: "Notice Me Sempai" begins in t-minus 10 secends ... .1. and we have lift off!

* * *

"Okay Natsu will be here in about 10 minutes are you ready?" asked Erza

"Yeah I'm ready but I'm not sure if I should flirt with my best friends girlfriend then getting beaten to a pulp from him" said a blue haired man leaning against the teacher's desk trying to look cool

" It's fine its just a fake one there wont be much lip action going on" Erza said

"okay can we run through the plan once more just in case" said Jellal a bit nervous about betraying his friend

Erza sighned as it was the 3 time this day that she had to explain it to Jellal

"Okay fine I'll go over the steps once more" said Erza sounding annoyied and raises her voice in irritation not noticing her phone was vibrating from a text but ignored it

Step 1 : I call natsu and tell him to met me after school at 5:00 in our classroom

Step 2: Levy will be in the library and will call/text me just as soon she sees Natsu scene the library is close to the entrence and levys a book worm

Step 3: You and I start talking and you start flirting with loudly so natsu can hear us in the hallway

by now her phone has stopped ringing

Step 4 : He sees you flirting with me and feels jealous and starts to beat you up

Step 5 : I calm natsu down and then we talk about our relationship

"Then we can go home and live happily ever after got it? " said Erza

"yeah " said pulling out his phone" Its about 4:57."

"Hmmmwas Levy should' ve called by now me by now to warn me if Natsu came yet I want to be prepared to talk to him" said Erza as she started to walk around in circles but tripped and fell on top of Jellal who was trying to catch her but failed miserably and resulted with Erza so close to Jellal that Their "privates" were practically touching each other and both were kissing each other with their eyes closed because both were scared of the impact and worse of all the classroom door just opened.

* * *

Natsu's day began off fairly good. He got up 5 minutes earlier than usual , had a peaceful breakfast, and actually made it on time to class . School wasn't so bad either surprisingly, he had gotten a B- on his literature paper that he did the day before thre due date and a C+ on his math test that he hadn't even studied for so yeah his day was pretty good and on top of that his most beautiful girlfriend had told he that she wanted to meet up later to do something together.

After school he had plans to meet up with a jeweler to pick up his present for erza from him and boy it costed a lot. However he found away to make quick easy cash. Every night he would go lurking around town to fight off some bad guys, turn them in to prison and in turn he got a cash reward. He would first have to shake Erza off his tail so she wouldn't get hurt and sometimes we would take painkillers because sometimes the guys put up a fight so he went to the docters and asked to prescribe them.

So after he picked up his present and a card for her he went to his apartment which only consisted of a living room, kitchen ,and bathroom, he took a shoer and tried to find something nice to wear and decided to wear black pants and a plaid white and blue shirt and made his way to his red pick-up truckthat was about 4 years old since he got it in his junior year in highschool and got at the school at 4:45

Inside, Natsu saw Levy in the school library and Levy asked why Natsu was dressed-up and told her about His plans. At first she was shocked then worried snd pulled out her phone to text someone and when Natsu asked who she said Lucy and I believed her then looked at the clock ad saw that it was 4:55 and decide to wished me good luck and I said thanks in return.

However , when he neared his classroom he could hear erzas voice and jellals voice and decided to listen in behind the door

"..and then we could talk about our relationship" said erza

 _" wait why does she want to talk about our relationship/..wait does she want ..to ..break up?"_

"okay"said jellal"its about 4:57"

"Hmm Levy should' ve called by now me by now to warn me if Natsu came yet I want to be prepared to talk to him" said Erza

After a few a seconds Natsu maned up and opened the door just as Erza and Jellal kissed.

* * *

Natsu stood at the doorway and just froze up at the scene before him because it looked as if Erza was making out Jellal and was about to go to the next level and he was sure they didn't hear him entering because they stood like that for about 10 more seconds until they finally broke apart.

"That was ...whew" said Jellal sweating bullet and already shitting pants"Umm sorry?"

However it was too late for sorrys as Erza was already looming over Jellal and was about to remind him why she was called the demon president

After about 15 minutes

Jellal was now in the corner of the classroom and passed out because he lost 90% of his blood, 6 teeth, had a ruler up his but, bruises and scratches on every single part of his body and couldn't feel his balls.

"hmm it's already 5:10 where's Natsu?" said erza

As erza said that and Jellal was starting to wake up Levy walked In

"Hey Errrrza! How was it? How did it go? What did you Say?"said Levy excited with hearts in her eyes

"Huh what do you mean?"said Erza

and with the hearts dropped from Levys eyes and she turned dead serious

" I'm talking about Natsu didn't you see my text?" asked Levy and Then erza checked her phone and indeed there was text

From:Levy

To:Erza

CALL OFF THE PLAN! Hide jellal! Throw him out the window

Erz Natsu has a HUGE Sercet to tell you so lose Jellal and get ready for a big surprise

all will be explained later!

"Huh? What did you Mean Big surprise?" said erza

"So Natsu wasn't here?' asked Levy

"I don't know I didn't hear him come in "

"well the door was open before I came in ...

"...But the door was closed when Me and Jellal was here..." said erza " Oh shit1 He must of saw me and Jellal kissing!"

"Wasn't that part of the plan?"

"No! Me and Jellal were ACTULLY kissing!"

"WHAT!"

BY this time Jellal was steadly getting up using the desk as support

'Oh hey levy I didn't ..

Jellal never finished his sentence because Levy opened the school window, picked up Jellal and threw him out the window and their classroom was on the second floor. Jellal landed on his butt which was probably broken by now but it also shoved the ruler up his ass eve further in making him roll on the floor grabbing his butt However the he was awfully close to the schools river that lead to the sewer system and fell in never to be seen again

Erza and Levy were watching Jellal struggle for 10 minutes with out any emotion on their faces

"We need to go see Natsu NOW." said erza

"Yeah same here" said Levy

* * *

It took them 15 minutes to reach Natsu's apartment

The girls park their cars in the surprising empty parking lot with only natsu car and 3 other cars and race out out of their cars and up the stairs to natsu's apartment however they were too late

natsu was on the floor out cold he lights were turned off, he was curled up like a ball and in his right hand was a book of photos however in his left wer his painkillers with the lid off and his pills everywhere.

* * *

I Do NOT PROMOTE DRUGS IF YOU DO I WILL COME TO YOUR HOUSE AND BITCH SLAP YOU WITH A FISH!

That's it for this chapter guys 1441 words this chapter

"


	3. Chapter 3

_**hello there followers and readers Im very sorry for the delay but i promise to make this chapter special for yall so without further ado chapter 3**_

* * *

 __/\\__

 _"Levy! Call 911 now!" screamed Erza_ _rushed to natsu's side to check his pulse "I can't fell his pulse!"_

 __/\\__

 _. . . . . . . . . . . bum... it was faint but it was there. Erza then took all his pills and put them back into his bottle and capped it tightly and it was then that she saw the pictures in his hand. There were pictures of Natsu's and erzas dates and anniversarys to them hanging out with their friends but there was one photo that stuck out the most. Natsu's left hand was holding on to it the tightest and it was a photo of her and Natsu's first kiss by the had their first date there. Natsu had planned a picnic and at the end of the date he kissed her as a surprise for her._

 _"um ma'm can I ask you a few questions about the man who passed out" asked a man and put his hand on her shoulder_

 __/\\__

 _It was a paramedic she was thinkign so much that she didn't notice the paramedics come in_

 _"Um sure"_ _  
__

* * *

Hospital at 10:00 4 hours after accident

Erza pov

"Um Erza Scarlet please come to the front desk please Erza Scarlet" said a lady over the intercom

I rused over to desk and set the world reacord for running the fastest 5 meters

"Yes I'm Erza Scarlet" I said to a doctor

"Well your boyfriend Natsu Dragneel has no major injurys except his heart stopped for half a minute..." at that i think my heart stopped for half a minute"... and he will be hospitalized for a week and during the week he will get therapy."

"Okay so when can i see him?"

"Visiting hours are from 9:30 to 10:30 so you have 25 minute tos visit him and his room is 778" said the doctor

I said a quick thank you and in 3 minutes i was alrady outside Natsus door

"Ah young love don't you think barabra" said the doctor

"what are you talking about you don't even know what love is" said barabra

the doctor just chuckled and walked away

I hesitated to open the door but after about thinking about what i was going to say I bravly opened the door to see...Natsu sleeping

and a nurse checking his moniter

"Umm hello are here to check up on ?" asked the nurse

"Yes my name is Erza scarlet "

"Okay the doctor said natsu won't wake up until tomorrow morning but you can still see him if you want" said the nurse walking out of the room

I walked up to Natsu's bedside and and started to caress his cheek and started to kneel down and grab his left hand to my face and cried softly until the nurse came in check up on Natsu again and tell me that the visiting hours are over and so i wiped my tears and started to head for the doorway but turned around to take one last glance at Natsu and left

The next day she couldn't focus at all in school Natsu was on her mind all day right now she was taking a history test

When did the revolutionary war start?

1782

Who was the first president?

Natsu Dragneel

What doctument ..wait no no no George Washington said Erza erasing Natsu's name and put George Washington instead.

" _Really? your're replacing Natsu with an older dead guy?' asked a voice in Erza's head_

 _'what no of course not! I wouldn't trade Natsu for any guy in the world!' replied Erza_

 _' oh really then why were you all up in Jellal's Junk huh?' said the voice_

 _'That was an accident and you now it.'_

 _'sure sure but if I were you I would clear it up real quick'_

 _'what does that mean?' asked Erza_

Through out the rest of school the voice didn't comeback and it left her befuddled to try to decipher what the voice told her. She thought about in her car on the way to hospital until a bump on the road snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Whatever everything should be fine as long as I talk to Natsu."

* * *

Jellal's pov (He's **still** alive?!)

"Hu Hu Hu I'm ...so... tired" said Jellal "I've been in here since yesterday I'm hungry, tired, and I haven't seen any signs of light yet."

Standing up from his resting place he resumed his trek in the sewers for light and after 2 more hours of walking he found it a lid with 4 holes and a ladder leading up to it

"Ha Ha HAHAHAHA FREEDOM! At last a way out!" screamed Jellal as he hastily ran to the ladder and climbed up. He slowly lifted the lid up and like a bright light from heaven he closed his eyes and relished the suns rays. Until a large force came in and WAM the lid out of his hands and onto his head giving him brain damages on 99.99% of his brain also having him lose control of his footing and fell back into the sewer and just as he fell a loud FWOSH came from the sewer.

Yes, the sewer was being flushed with Jellal Fernanades in it with a ruler up his ass, a crippled brain, and a lot of broken bones and yes folks Erza ran over the sewer lid that then led to Jellals demise.

* * *

Erza's pov

"I'm here to see Natsu Dragneel" said Erza to the lady at the front desk

"Um Okay he is with a therapist at the moment but you can go to the office and ask if you can join the session" said the lady

"uh sure I would very much like to go see now please."

" Okay his office is 404 on the first floor."

"thank you very much" said Erza as she started to walk down the white halls of the hospital noticing a few patients and other nurses walking in the halls.

Left,right right, left and volia she was in front of the office in 7 minutes

As she neared the office the door was cracked open a bit and she could see natsu's pick hair still sticking up as usual and it made her smile however ...

"Yes, I've had thoughts about suicide 2 or 3 times before" said Natsu

' _What? Natsu? Suicide? how?..."_

 _"If I were you I would clear it up real quick" said the voice_

* * *

 ** _Hello guys I'm sorry I haven't been updateing as usuall and this chapter was rather rushed due to someone pushing me but kudos to that person love ya (no homo) well until next time yall_**


	4. Chapter 4

**SUP Bitches I BAck and With the 4th chapter after too many FUKING months. LEt's see if my Grammer has improved**

* * *

'Natsu Why?'I Erza asked myself

 _Ha! I told you didn't I? You didn't make it in time._

W-What do you mean unrealistic-voice-in-my-head?

 _What I mean is THAT this is the consequences of you actions, **YOUR MISTAKES...**_

My-my Mistakes?

"Are you alright Ma'am?" asked a nurse.

"Huh, Yeah I'm fine I'm just thinking about something," I replied as I backed away from the room Natsu was in and left to go home

* * *

 **SKOOL 2 DAYZ LATER**

 _'_ My mistakes Huh?' I thought to myself

"Hello Class, I've just been informed that Jellal Fernades has been hospitalized at the Magnolia Hospitial with Natsu Dragneel as well so on your free time please visit Natsu Dragneel at the hospital I would say Jellal as well but I don't really like him for no reason," The teacher said before starting class.

The rest of the class just shruged their shoulders and said that they didn't like Jellal either

"Yeah never real did like him"

"He had gay blue hair"

"He was really weird"

"Two words. GAY. BLUE. HAIR."

' Why does everyone hate Jellal so mu- Wait - Now that I think of it. He was the reason Natsu was in his condition right now. So i don't really like him either' I thought to myself

* * *

 **LUNCH TIME**

The time the Gods have bestowed on us to briefly end the treacherous depths of school and for us students to relax and enjoy the comfort of our friends.

"And those are the pros of doing Anal" said a slightly drunken Cana

O-Okay lets go to another group.

"I mean there are no girls here worthy of my 2 inch punisher dude'" Laxus said proudly.

"You definately should not be saying that and you shouldn't say it proudly either man," replied Gray

The narrator sweatdropped.

"I mean how did I get aids?"

"Slavery probably wasn't that bad."

"Vote Donald Trump for Dictator!"

"You know what? Fuck this just go back to Erza" said the narrator.

'Hmm does Anal really feel that good?' Erza questioned herself after hearing Cana's debate.

"Anyway aside from THAT, are you guys going to visit Natsu?" asked Mirajane.

"I'll go tomorrow. My dad wants me to attend another party." said Big tits.

"Hmm I'm ...doing a ..uh ..Science experience yeah so I'll visit him later," said Cana.

"I'll visit Jellal and Natsu today then head on over to work," I said

"Speaking of Natsu, How are you 2 doing?" asked Lucy *cough* big tits*cough*

"We haven't talked about it yet and i haven't cleared anything up yet." said Erza depressingly.

"Hey don't get depressing on us. My rival shouldn't be weak!" said Mirajane even if she didn't show it she still cared for Erza.

"But I love Natsu a-and I-I don't want him to LEAVE!" Erza said whilst crying which looked more comical than depressing. She was in her chibi form, and rolling around at the table they sat at.

"Oi Cana bring out the Emergency Box!Stat!" shouted Mirajane.

Cana just nodded then rushed out of the room and then coming back a few minutes later.

"Here you go Mira," Cana said while handing her a box. Mira opened the box revealing..

"STRAWBERRY CAKE!" Erza screamed snatching the dessert form Mira's hand.

"Are you happy now?"asked Mira

"Yes, I know what I need to do now" Said Erza wiping her mouth of the cake refinements and standing up, taking her bag and left.

"Now back our previous topic. Anal can..." said Cana going on about her reasons for Anal

* * *

"Ah back again are we Mrs. Scarlet?" said the same doctor

"Ah yes I'm also here to visit my Friend Jellal can you tell where his room is?" asked Erza

"Yes I can, Patient Jellal is located in room 763," said the doctor looking at his clipboard," Just a few rooms before room."

"Thank you," said Erza while walking away.

"Damn my balls are ichy as fuck" said the doctor queitly," BARABRA! can you get me an ice pack!"

"GET IT YOURSELF YOU PERVERTED OLD MAN!" replied Barabra

"Ugh women," said the doctor before walking off and scratching his balls looking for an ice pack to put on his balls\\.

* * *

 **BACK WITH ERZA**

"763,763,76..Oh here it is," said Erza as she came to a door with its inside curtains closed and then walked inside."Jellal?"

"W-W-Whose there!?" said a lump on a bed. The lights were turned off.

"I can't see anything," said Erza as she opened the blinds to let light form the hallways into his room.

"AHHHHHHHHH, IT BURNS!" Jellal said as he pulled the bed covers more over his head to block out the light.

Erza just sweatdropped at this and for the next 10 minutes she tried to help him out and try to pull the covers off from his head.

"Finally now your medication and go back to sleep!" Erza said clearly annoyed and agitated.

After that fiasco she left right after he took his medication and walked down the hallway to Natsu's room and she was is range of his room before...

RING RING RING

Her phone went off. She looked at who it was. It was her boss so she picked it up.

"ERZA! BRING YOUR GINGER ASS DOWN HERE NOWWW!" said a man over the phone

Ignoring the ginger insult"But todays my day off And I-" she began to say

"I DON'T CARE! I HAD TO SACRIFICE 2 EMPOLYIES TODAY TO TRY TO SATISFY A ANGRY CAKE MONSTER BUT ITS STILL LOOKING FOR BLOOD!"shouted the boss.

"BOSS, BOSS PLEASE! GIMME THE PUSSI PLEAASE! AHHH"said an employee in the background.

"AGH NOW IT GOT FRANK! I WILL TRIPLE YOUR PAYCHECK IF YOU COME DOWN HERE NOW ERZA," said the man

"...Fine .. I'll be there in 15 minutes" said Erza reluctantly as she started to walk away and ended the call.

* * *

 **WUTH NUTSU**

Natsu was still in the hospital and was steady recovering but needed crutches to walk around and today he went to the outside garden to relax a bit.

He was coming back from his trip till he saw Erza in Jellals room feeding him medicine from a spoon and into his mouth. Natsu moved as fast as he could to get to his room and closed the door.

"Did Erza really pick Jellal over me?" Natsu asked himself as he got in his bed,"No she probably wanted to visit us both and chose the most effeint way. Yeah that's it. She'll be here in a couple minutes. Just got to wait for her,"

An Hour passes. 5:00

She'll be here any minute

2 hours passes 7:00 pm

Shes just taking her time

Another Hour 8:00 pm

A docter with an icepack strapped to his balls came in to cheak up on me

Another 2 hours 10:00

Shes probably going to surprize me with a party

Natsu stayed up all night waiting for something that never came

* * *

Read and Review Yall Been a while since I wrote another update for this story so sorry guys I'll try to update more often. 1,253 words


End file.
